


Threads of the Night Sky

by aceklaviergavin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Inktober, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Katsuki Yuuri, Other, Pre-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceklaviergavin/pseuds/aceklaviergavin
Summary: Yuuri shows Viktor theYuri on Icecostume for the first time.Viktor falls in love all over again.





	Threads of the Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Compliment
> 
> aka vitya is really queer the minific
> 
> also posted on tumblr [here](https://aceyuurikatsuki.tumblr.com/post/166056503888/day-4-compliment-aka-vitya-is-really-queer-the)

Viktor made a show of tapping his foot even though no one was watching. He checked the watch on his wrist despite not wearing one.

“Yuuri,” he whined. “What’s taking you so long?”

There was a frantic rustling behind the door, followed by the sound of something falling over. “Just a minute!” Yuuri shouted back. “I’m almost done, just…” More rustling. “Struggling a little.”

Viktor stepped forward, leaning against the door separating him and Yuuri. “I can help!” he offered, jiggling the door against the chair Yuuri had propped against it. “Yuuri!”

“No!” Yuuri shrieked. “It’s a surprise!”

“Yuuri, the suspense is killing me!” Viktor whined.

“Good!”

“You’re so mean to me, Yuuri!”

“I thought you liked surprises,” Yuuri challenged, continuing to rustle in peace.

“Not when I have to wait for them.”

Yuuri laughed. “I can hear you pouting from over here.”

“I’m not pouting,” Viktor pouted.

“Okay, okay.”

A chair scraped against the floor. Viktor took a deep breath as the door slowly creaked open, giving way to a shy Yuuri in its wake.

All the air punched out of Viktor’s body in a violent burst. Suddenly he was a groom waiting at the altar for his better half. He laid eyes on Yuuri at the end of the aisle and the rest of the world faded into silence as Viktor fell in love all over again.

Yuuri shuffled in place anxiously under Viktor’s reverent gaze. “Well?”

Viktor had seen the concept for Yuuri’s free skate costume. He’d helped design it, with input from both Yuuri and Minako. The mesh panel at the waist had been his idea. He and Yuuri had been laid out on his bed, sides pressed together all the way from their shoulders to their knees, when Viktor had suggested it. He’d cross-hatched two wedges onto the sketchpad spread over his and Yuuri’s knees. Yuuri had snorted.

“Of course you want mesh.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Viktor asked defensively.

Those rough sketches and fabric samples were nothing compared to the real thing. Clad in midnight blue satin, shoulders sparkling with a constellation of rhinestones, Yuuri was nothing but divine. Every part of the design was meant to accentuate Yuuri’s best features. Put together, the ensemble did just that, an ode to all the best parts of Katsuki Yuuri. Viktor simultaneously lauded and cursed his past self.

The low neckline meant to elongate the lines of Yuuri’s neck, strong, beautiful, and begging to be kissed. Yuuri’s shoulders and upper back twinkled, drawing the eye to the breadth of Yuuri’s frame. The mesh paneling slimmed Yuuri’s waist, accentuating Yuuri’s natural curves.

They’d discussed padding the jacket’s shoulders to give the illusion of broadness, similar to the epaulettes on Viktor’s previous costume. In the end, they’d decided to enhance Yuuri’s natural beauty and elegance instead of artificially altering Yuuri’s features. In retrospect, Viktor applauded that decision. Viktor loved Yuuri as they were; Yuuri was beautiful as they were.

“Viktor?” Yuuri called timidly.

In his stupor, Viktor had failed to respond. Viktor swallowed, mouth full of cotton. Words continued to fail him, even under Yuuri’s curious gaze. Viktor raised his hand, making a twirling motion with his finger.

Yuuri turned slowly, giving Viktor time to appreciate the costume’s back. The mesh panel swelled, exposing the breadth of Yuuri’s back. Delicate vines curled up Yuuri’s spine, evoking images of a French _fleur-de-lis_. Elegant, a flash of femininity, a tip of the hat to _Eros_.

The biggest patch on Yuuri’s spine was red, a sharp contrast to the rest of the costume’s midnight blue. They’d chosen that color to evoke imagery of the night sky, mysterious and otherworldly, just like Yuuri themselves. Viktor had asked why Yuuri wanted the red accent on their spine. Yuuri’s only response had been to blush and look away.

Viktor’s eyes finally slid down to the pleats at the bottom of the jacket. The jacket’s back was just slightly higher than the jacket’s front. The pleats parted demurely just above the curve of Yuuri’s butt. Ah, yes, accentuating Yuuri’s natural curves.

Yuuri finished their turn, coming to face Viktor with a questioning look.

Viktor was still struggling to find words, rendered completely speechless. All the words he knew in three different languages left him, taking all the moisture in his mouth with them.

“You,” Viktor started, voice coming out in a croak. He coughed. “You look divine.”

Yuuri blushed, fiddling with the jacket’s cinch at their waist. “You… you don’t need to be dramatic.”

“I’m not,” Viktor insisted. “You’re radiant.”

This costume was perfect. They’d made the right choice with this design. _Eros_ was undeniably sexy, but this… this was everything that made Yuuri _Yuuri_. Understated by elegant, masculine and feminine, mysterious but undeniably, breathtakingly gorgeous. It was everything that represented Yuuri’s love. It was everything that made people love Yuuri: everything that made Viktor fall in love.

“A-anyway,” yuuri said quickly, floundering for a change in topic. “Now you need to help me out of this.”

Viktor smiled tenderly at Yuuri’s retreating back. “Gladly.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Inktober. You can find this fic and others in my [inktober tag](https://aceyuurikatsuki.tumblr.com/tagged/inktober)


End file.
